Petals in a Holly Bush
by 8Hollysplash8
Summary: When mayhem breaks through in StarClan, two apprentices, Hollypaw and Petalpaw of FlameClan must put an end to it, and possibly save the world... Second fanfiction, please review, and NO FLAMES, please.
1. Chapter 1

FlameClan-

Leader: Thornstar- brown tabby tom with deep blue eyes

Deputy: Russetfire- ginger and white she-cat with russet colored paws and blue eyes

Medicine Cat: Miststream- misty grey she-cat with dark blue eyes, Petalpaw

Warriors

Hawkfire- grey tabby tom with blue eyes

Bluedust- blue-grey she-cat with dusty amber eyes

Firedaze- handsome ginger tom with bright amber eyes, Stormpaw

Crystalleaf- brown tabby she-cat with white, chest, paws, and underbelly, Blackpaw

Fernwillow- dark grey she-cat with ginger splotches

Cloudfur- silver tom with a cloud-shaped splotch on his back, Streampaw

Leafstalk- brown tom

Grayfire- grey tom with fiery amber eyes

Ivybreeze- black she-cat with silver markings

Jaggedcreek- black tom

Tanfur- tan tabby tom with blue eyes

Apprentices

Petalpaw- brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Stormpaw- dark grey tom with green eyes

Streampaw- silver she-cat with blue eyes

Blackpaw- black tom with amber eyes

Queens

Blossomstorm- pretty dark grey tabby she-cat with white chest, paws, and under belly. Green eyes

Kits

Flamekit- ginger tom with blue eyes

Dewkit- white tom with amber eyes

Hollykit- black tabby she-cat with white chest, paws, and underbelly, one green eye and one pale pupilless blue eye, that's blind is also half deaf

Elders

Eagletalon- fierce grey tabby with once sightful blue eyes

Frostberry- pretty white she-cat that joined the elders due to her being deaf

StreamClan-

Leader: Moonstar- pale grey tom with blue eyes

Deputy: Foresteye- blue-grey tabby tom with green eyes

Medicine Cat:Goldenfire- golden tom with blue eyes, Swiftpaw

Warriors

Rosewillow- dark ginger she-cat with stormy grey eyes, Mistpaw

Thundercrash- large golden tabby tom, Greypaw

Lightflash- white she-cat with blue-grey paws, Willowpaw

Sweetfern- pretty brown she-cat with green eyes, Honeypaw

Windstorm- grey tabby tom with fiery blue eyes, Berrypaw

Leaftalon- light brown tom with dark green eyes, Foxpaw

Aprentices

Swiftpaw- black and white tom with dark blue eyes

Mistpaw- grey she-cat with blue eyes

Greypaw- dark grey tabby tom with green eyes

Willowpaw- ginger she-cat with grey eyes

Honeypaw- golden she-cat with bright blue eyes

Berrypaw- ginger tom with green eyes

Foxpaw- red brown tom with brown eyes

Queens

None

Elders

Sapphirebird- elderly black long legged she-cat with blue eyes

Mousepelt- brown tom with green eyes

Longshard- cream siamese tom with one white paw

Greyeyes- grey she-cat with blind grey eyes

Prologue

A grey tom stepped out of the light, the starlight in his fur shining even brighter. HIs green eyes widened as he saw another figure, it was someone he had never thought he would see again. He nearly leapt with joy, as he attacked his friend with licks.

"Shiverpaw! Where have you been? I was so worried when you didn't arrive when you were supposed to!" He purred.

"I dunno, I was here the whole time.. Dad, why are you off StarClan's grounds?" Shiverpaw asked.

"What? Aren't we on StarClan's grounds?" The tom let out a surprised gasp. His daughter shook her head, then cocked it.

"You should know this, do you see a single star in the sky? We are in The Dark Forest, the place of no stars... And my home." Shiverpaw added the last part with a bitter growl. Her father looked shocked.

"What? You don't deserve to go here!" Her father protested.

"Oh, you have no idea. That flood that killed our clan... I did that on purpose, not just an accident. And I killed Breezepool. And to add onto my faults, I'll kill you." The small apprentice slashed her father's throat and robbed him of his starshine. She wrapped it tightly into a large leaf and hid it under her nest. She looked up at the dark sky, it was beautiful in her eyes...

**A/N: So, that was a short prologue... I just can't write long prologues... Sorry, I'll post a long one on Saturday, that's a promise.** **And I mean LONG. So, review please, this is one of my first fanfictions, so be nice!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Hollykit listened to her parents' conversation from her perch above the nursury, on a tree branch.

"I don't know, maybe Hollykit could..." She stiffened at the sound of her name. Sure, she was half blind and half deaf, but she could still be just as good of a warrior!

"She can't be medicine cat apprentice, that's Petalkit's dream... I don't want her to get seriously hurt because of her... Disabilities... She can't be a warrior." Hollykit felt tears well up in her eyes. Did her parants doubt her that much? She leapt off of her branch and scurried past her parents soundlessly into the nursury. She found her brothers playing in a corner. She curled up in her nest and covered her one good ear with her paw. But that only made it worse, the words rang in her head like chimes. "She can't be a warrior..." Hollykit felt a tail on her shoulder and saw her best friend Petalkit's giving her a concerned look.

"Hollykit, are you okay?" She mewed. Hollykit decided to confine to her best friend.

"I really don't know... I overheard my parents.." Petalkit gave Hollykit a stern look. "Okay, I eavesdropped on their conversation, and they said I... That I couldn't be a warrior." Hollykit confessed, a sad look overcoming her once cheery face. Hollykit hung her head in shame. "I must really be useless." She whispered. Petalkit lifted Hollykit's chin, so they were staring into each other's eyes. Anger flashing in her vision. Petalkit was like and almost Hollykit's older sister.

"No, don't you ever say you're useless! You are far from it! Of course you can be a warrior! You always win our play fights an mock battles, but maybe that isn't enough, maybe you have to prove yourself a different way. You will become a warrior, I swear it on my life!" The determination that burned in Petalkit's eyes repeated in Hollykit's own.

"Maybe... Thank you, Petalkit." Hollykit touched noses with her friend. Then she remembered. This was Petalkit's last night as Petalkit! Tomorrow, she would be an apprentice! "I'm gunna miss you so much! Remember, don't forget your promise!" Hollykit winked. They had once promised each other to become the greatest medicine cat and warrior ever. Hollykit hoped to even be leader one day!

"Never." They touched noses and went to bed when they saw the dark sky.

* * *

Petalkit's Pov

_Petalpaw went to sleep and woke up in an unknown forest. It was dusted with bright stardust, and an apprenticed aged she-cat bounced up, starshine glittering I'm her fur, lighting up the dark forest around them._

_"Hi! I'm Shiverpaw!" The apprentice purred. Petalkit backed away._

_"T-this isn't StarClan, where are we?" She mewed. There wasn't even a single star in the sky!_

_"A living kit figured it out before a dead leader could!" Shiverpaw smirked. She advanced, sliding her claws. Petalkit backed away fearfully. Shiverpaw suddenly stopped. Her eyes turned black and she rasped out in a dark and unpleasant voice,_

_"As darkness overwhelms the light,_

_There will be two that have to fight,_

_A war without the guidance of stars,_

_Must be won, or all will be dark..." After that, time seemed to resume, and Shiverpaw leapt forward, slashing Petalkit's throat._

* * *

Petalkit woke with a start. She had heard of that before from Miststream! It was called a dark prophecy, which were only referred to that when a cat of evil spoke it. Petalkit was suddenly swept into a storm of licks and grooming. She ducked away, then realized it was for her and Stormkit's apprentice ceremony. Excitement buzzed in her brain, and she bore through the embarrassing bath. When Thornstar gathered the clan together, Petalkit dashed out of her mother's firm grip and ran onto the High Stage. Murmurs of amusement aroused among the clan. Petalkit ignored it, and waited as her excited brother ran after her.

"Stormkit, please step forward." Thornstar meowed. Stormkit did as told. The ceremony went by, and Stormkit got Firedaze as his mentor. Petalpaw worried for him, and silently prayed that the arrogant excuse for a mentor would teach her brother well. Next was Petalpaw's turn. Her mentor was, obviously, Miststream. The clan stayed silent for a moment. Petalpaw was the first medicine cat apprentice in seasons.

"Stormpaw! Petalpaw! Stormpaw! Petalpaw!" A tiny voice squeaked. More voices joined in, and Petalpaw knew that Hollykit had led the chant. The calm went back to it's regular routine, and Hollykit congratulated Petalpaw.

"Now, you have to try extra hard without me, but you can still make it!" Petalpaw purred as she padded by her friend, after her new mentor. Hollykit nodded. Petalpaw eagerly learned some herbs.

"These are dock leaves, thy help soothe hurt or sore pads. This is feverfew, it helps with fevers, and the chills. This is burdock root. It may not be needed often, but it is a very important herb. It's used for rat bites, for if not treated soon, the wound could get infected, leading to a slow, painful death. Got that?" Miststream said swiftly. Petalpaw nodded, she had a photographic memory, so she mewed out the words in a summarized way.

"Dock is for soothing pads, feverfew for fevers and chills, and burdock root to stop rat bites from becoming infected and fatal." Miststream purred.

"You passed my test. Now, let's put this memory of yours to work. You remember what the herbs look like?" Petalpaw nodded.

"Then lets go herb hunting! We're running low on feverfew, so let's head off!" Miststream padded off, with Petalpaw trailing close behind her. They came back at around when the sun was mid-high, and Petalpaw had earned herself a day off duties for any day of this moon!

* * *

Hollykit's Pov

Hollykit sat in her bedding. 'If I am to prove myself, what should I do?' She thought. It was stressing her out. Suddenly, she heard a shrill shriek, that wasn't too loud, since she was half deaf, but it sounded as if it was in camp. Hollykit looked around frantically. Suddenly, her good eye dimmed, and out of her bad eye, she saw the elder, Frostberry. It wasn't in camp, it was out in the forest. A fox was circling around her, it's lips drawn back in a snarl. Hollykit knew she had to do something! She followed where her newly unlocked senses guided her, and dashed out of camp. She finally reached the Treecave, where Elders could sometimes go to on warm days. Hollykit let out a snarl, which sounded as if coming from a frail, tiny body, which it was. The fox whipped around. It dashed over to Hollykit, but she was ready. She leapt onto it's nose and bounced off of it. The fox was pretty small... The startled fox stumbled, but soon regained its balance. It snarled, and lunged again, it thought that Hollykit was going to do the same trick, and Hollykit knew that, so while te fox snapped its fangs upward, Holltkit dodged to the side as far as her little legs could take her. She ran up the fox's tail, and gripped her claws into it's flesh. She held on as hard as she could as te fox tried to shake her off. When it finally dismantled her, it threw her in tthe air and caught her in it's mouth. It's sharp yellow fangs pierced her skin, and she felt warm sticky blood seep out of the cuts. Hollykit thought it was the end, until she remembered her promise to Petalpaw. It was sort of like a silent chat, Hollykit had promised Petalpaw, Petalkit then, that she would do anything to become a warrior, as long as she stayed alive. She had promised to stay alive until she was at least a warrior. Hollykit opened her eyes. She flipped over and clawed the beast's muzzle, causing it to drop her. Hollykit bared her tiny fangs, as if challenging it for more. But suddenly, another warrior bounded Into the battle field and attacked the fox. Another warrior bounded in, along with Stormpaw. They fought off the fox. Frostberry's eyes were wide with fear, and tears rimmed her eyes. Hollykit felt the pain take her, and when she collapsed, Petalpaw and Miststream had just arrived. Petalpaw gasped and rushed to her friend's side. Hollykit was carried to the medicine den.

* * *

Petalpaw's Pov

Petalpaw was weeping, thinking about the promise, because Hollykit's wounds wouldn't stop bleeding. She had learned what marigold and cobweb were used for, at least. When Miststream was pulled out to talk to Thornstar, Firedaze, and Hollykit's mother, Petalpaw followed silently, making sure not to be spotted.

"I don't know if Hollykit will make it..." Miststream mewed grimly. Blossomstorm gasped in horror, and her eyes welled up with tears, in fear for her dauhter's life. Thornstar, her mate, licked her ear and tried to calm her down, even though he didn't look the least bit worried.

"Well, if she does make it, then from what Firedaze told me, she fought as if she were one of our senior warriors. So, if she does make it, I will allow her to become an apprentice." Thornstar's voice was monotone, and to Petalpaw, it was obvious that he didn't care whether his half-deaf half-blind runt-of-the-littler daughter lived or died. Petalpaw felt rage swell up in her heart, but no pity. Thornstar, even though he was leader, she never liked him, especially the way he treated Hollykit, when he treated her brothers both normally. Petalpaw dashed away. She lay next to her unconscious friend.

"Come on, wake up. You're gonna live, so, wake up and be all better! Thornstar said that if you lived he would let you become an apprentice. What about our promise? You can't die now, not ever! Please wake up!" Petalpaw's sob ended with a quiet wail. She Didnt feel stupid about wailing like a kit, for two reasons. 1. It was her first day as an apprentice, and 2. Her best friend may die. Petalpaw and Hollykit were like sisters and best friends, and they loved each other like it, too. So Petalpaw fell asleep after not moving from her spot next to Hollykit for hours. By that time, Hollykit had woken up, and it was announced that she was to live.

Petalpaw was having another strange dream. it was a bright and starry place, with stars in the navy blue sky. She sighed in relief. This had to be StarClan! A slender black she-cat with downy fur, and green eyes stepped out, her expression rushed, but calm at the same time. A ginger and white tom followed with the same expression.

"We don't have much time, you have to realize tha-" Petalpaw's dream sparked, and the she-cat continued, "that you and-" it happened again, "another cat must save the-" Petalpaw's legs buckled beneath her, and the starry world went black.

Petalpaw awoke slowly, and saw her friend looking at her with worried eyes.

* * *

Hollykit's Pov

"Petalpaw, are you okay? You were mumbling in your sleep..." Hollykit asked. It had been a quarter moon since the fox attack, and all that was left of Hollykit's wounds were nothing but a few scars. The clan was called together and Hollykit remembered that she was to become an apprentice today! She leapt up and dashed into the clearing, tripping over her own paws. That process really messed up her fur, and she was forced to go to the High Stage looking like a mess. Murmurs of amusement rippled through the crowd when they saw her compared to her neatly groomed brothers. Hollykit resisted the urge to duck in embarrassment. This was her apprentice ceremony, and no one, NO ONE would ruin it for her! The ceremony went by quickly, and Hollykit didn't care who her brothers got as mentors. That was a lie... But they always picked on her, the way bullies would, not the sibling way, and she didn't like it. But deep down in her warm heart, she still loved them so much. Hollypaw's mentor was Bluedust. The rugged she-cat looked cold, harsh, and mean, but she was very nice. She was once a kittypet... The truth hit Hollypaw like a hard stone. Thronstar gave her a former kittypet to mentor her on purpose! Hollypaw decided to ignore it, even though anger welled up in her mind. Bluedust showed her around the territory, and Hollypaw tried to look excited, even though she already had explored the whole forest with her "hidden senses".

"Over there is the StreamClan boundary. Over in that direction used to be DawnClan, but a flood destroyed all of them, and took all of the leader's lives, which I find kind of hard to believe. So, yeah, you should already know where the Treecave is, and I have shown you Star Tower, right?" Hollypaw nodded. It was a tower of stone that went so far up into the sky, that medicine cats met there at the half moon to be closer to StarClan. Hollypaw noticed that her new mentor didn't look very lively, even though she was pretty young.

"Bluedust, you can tell me if something's bothering you..."

"No, I cannot! Just stay out of things that don't concern you, and I can teach you how to hunt!" The older of the pair snapped, and Hollypaw looked a bit shocked. She tried the crouch, and failed instantly, putting too much weight on one paw, causing her stalk to be noisy and clumsy, not at all like her mentor's tutorial. She kept trying, until she got it close to perfect. Then she spotted a mouse. She silently stalked it, and pounced, missing it, because it saw her out of the corner of it's eye. She raced after it, and almost landed off of the border. Just to add to Hollypaw's unfortunate luck, a StreamClan patrol was there, and instantly accused her of taking prey from their side of the territory.

"Why would a kit be hunting, anyway?" An apprentice asked smugly. He looked no older than Blackpaw, the eldest apprentice in FlameClan, and Hollypaw was frozen in fear until that comment.

"I, sir, am not kit.. At ALL. And would you like me to prove it?" Hollypaw knew that provoking him wasn't very smart, but she couldn't help it. He growled at her, and leapt over the border, his claws grazing her fur. At that time, Bluedust had just seen him cross the border, and yowled at them to stop.

"STOP!" They stopped for a moment to look at her.

"Oh, well look who it is! It's the kittypet from FlameClan! why should we listen to you?" The leader of the patrol sneered.

"Because, If you don't I will report to Thronstar that an apprentice from StreamClan croosed our border and attacked his daughter." Bluedust snarled boldly. This caused the warrior to snort, but they retreated into their own territory. Bluedust rested her tail on Hollypaw's quivering shoulder.

"Come on, let's head back. You did well catching that mouse." Hollypaw felt admiration for her mentor, to be fierce and brave one moment, then calm and gentle the next. They trotted home and Hollypaw got first pick in the fresh kill pile. Hollykit sighed in content, her stomach was full, and she was beginning to feel drowsy.

* * *

_When sleep came over her, she was in a starry place that just had to be StarClan. There was a black she-cat and a ginger and white tom._

_"You must find the other cat in the prophecy..." The tom mewed franticall. Hollypaw watched as they vanished, and she cried out to them,_

_"NO! Who are you, who's the other cat in the prophecy, and why are you telling me this?" She demanded, but they were already long gone._

* * *

Hollypaw woke up in the middle of the night. The moon was at it's highest, and she could tell some of the warriors were out on the moonlight patrol. All the apprentices were sleeping soundly, and she sighed. What was that dream supposed to mean? She wasn't a medicine cat, so why did she even get a dream? Hollypaw let these thoughts roam her mind, searching for their answers, but never finding them. Soon, Hollypaw felt her eyelids droop, and she slept soundly for the rest of the night.

* * *

Petalpaw's Pov

Petalpaw woke up feeling like she was a care-free kit on her first outing to explore the camp. She stretched and prodded her mentor in the side.

"Come on, we're low on tansy, and I don't know how to defend myself." She complained playfully.

"Then learn how to..." Miststream muttered sleepily.

"Then you'll have to teach me... Or we can go out to get tansy together, and then we can battle train." Petalpaw suggested.

"Fine, let's go after we eat..." Miststream yawned. Petalpaw nodded. Miststream was always like this when she had to stay up taking care of the clan, especially in Leaf bare. But it was Green leaf. They padded towards the fresh kill pile, and Petalpaw chose a robbin for herself, and Miststream chose a plump mouse. They ate with little conversation. Then they collected the tansy. While they were there, Petalpaw smelled StreamClan. She bushed up her pelt and flattened her ears. Suddenly, a dark figure lunged out and attacked her from behind.

**A/N: Okay, so I kind of lied a teensy bit. It bought I had plans today, but I had a slight change of plans, and I'm busy tomorrow. So, yeah, I hope you enjoyed it, I tried to make it long-ish...**

**Oh, yeah, silly me...**

**I DO NOT OWN WARRIORSx2 cuz I didn't do it yesterday. Oh yes, and I do it again!**

**I ALSO DO NOT OWN PETALPAW, SHE BELONGS TO THE AUTHOR Petalpaw12, so check her out uz she's a great author!:)**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

Hollypaw sat underneath a tree, enjoying the cool shade it brought her. She sighed. It had been a long day for her...

* * *

*FLASHBACK*

_Hollypaw padded over to her brothers, hoping to confront them about how rude they were to her. Though the bitterness she held in her heart for them tried to pull her back, warning her that it wasn't a good idea, she kept tugging on the reigns until they broke._

_"What do _you _want?!" Dewpaw sneered. Hollypaw felt hurt, but that fueled her rage._

"_What's a kittypet's apprentice doing here? The next thing you know, she'll be a kittypet, too!" Flamepaw taunted. Hollypaw snapped._

"Shut up! _I'm sick of you two always teasing me and taunting me for no good reason! But if you talk about my mentor like that ever again, I'll rip you to shreds! Day after day in our kithood, all that taunting and teasing, I've had enough of it! I don't care if we're bonded by blood, you are no brothers of mine, I HATE you!" She stormed away, feeling as if a huge burden was lifted off of her shoulders until Dewpaw spoke again._

"_But we _aren't _even bonded by blood, kittypet." Hollypaw cuffed him on the cheek and growled in his face._

" _I. Don't. Give. A. Dung." _

*END FLASHBACK*

* * *

The silence was broken when Petalpaw ran into the camp, panic written all over her face,

"Help! Miststream is out there by herself battling StreamClan!" She shrieked. Hollypaw's senses sharpened.

"Tanfur, Hawkfire,Orangeleaf, and Firedaze, take your apprentices and come with me, we're going out. Blossomstorm, you come too." Hollypaw felt jealousy boil through her blood. Tanfur and Hawkfire were the two toughest cats in the clan, besides Thornstar and Russetfire, and they were Flamepaw and Dewpaw's mentors. So that meant, Hollypaw was stuck in camp while the rest of her family got to go out and battle. Hollypaw paced around, hoping that none of her family members got hurt... Not even those rotton pieces of foxdung that she used to call brothers. The battle patrol returned, and every cat had at least one serious injury. But then cats began to crowd around something, and Hollypaw's heart shattered at the sight.

"MOM!" She yowled, she dashed over, but her brothers tackled her down.

"Why would you care about her? She wasn't even your mother, so stay away from her!" Flamepaw screeched, his voice quivering. Hollypaw didn't have the guts to make a harsh comment. Flamepaw's words left her hollow and empty. What did he mean..? Hollypaw decided to ignore it, since he was probably just heart broken, and didn't know what he was saying. Hollypaw stood there helplessly, her mother's dead body caked with blood. Hollypaw felt a tail on her shoulder, and she stiffened.

"Look, it's okay to cry, there's no fault in it." Bluedust whispered. Hollypaw realized that she had been holding back a flood of tears, but she kept the dam strong. She refused to let this ruin her. Don't dwell on the past, look forward to the future. _And the present?_ A tiny voice asked in the back of Hollypaw's head. The present, is just when you realize what's happening in reality. Hollypaw took out her bitter thoughts, and smashed them to pieces, along with her good ones. Her face went blank, and her eyes hollowed with no more emotion. This was her. All this time she had been lying to herself, pretending to be someone she wasn't. Hollypaw was no longer the timid, kind apprentice, but the cold hearted she-cat with no one to love her...

* * *

Bluedust's Pov

Bluedust was taken aback. This certainly wasn't something that she would have expected. Her apprentice had erased her emotions, it seemed. She stepped away, stumped for things to do. She frowned when she saw Hollypaw not join her family to mourn, but return to the apprentice den. Before Bluedust could follow, Petalpaw did. She felt reassured, knowing her friend's apprentice. She gazed sadly at her former clanmate. Dewpaw and Flamepaw were quietly nuzzling their dead mother, and Bluedust found it hard to not see Hollypaw with them. She stretched, then began to pad towards the warriors den. She stopped herself, shame overtaking her. She was in camp all day, and she was about to go to sleep? Had she no shame? She padded over to Thornstar.

"Shall I guard the camp tonight?" She asked him. He scoffed.

"A kittypet guarding the c-" he stopped himself, "I'm sorry... Of course you can guard the camp if it isn't any trouble..." Thornstar murmured. Bluedust felt hurt, but soon, it was overpowered by sympathy. Blossomstorm and Thornstar were mates, and after his brother died, Thornstar was alone, and he was probably having a hard time accepting that. That's probably why he lashed out at her like that. She padded towards the entrance of the camp, and sat, eyes alert and ears perked. After giving the area around her a long, calculating glance, she got in a more comfortable position that still allowed to jump up at any threat just as fast. Nothing happened. From twilight to midnight, Bluedust was keeping watch, until Firedaze took her spot. He seemed like one of the only warriors that wouldn't tease her about her kittypet roots, and she was grateful for that. Bluedust stretched her stiff limbs and yawned. She padded into the comforting shelter of the warriors' den, and curled up in her nest. Sadly, sleep didn't take her right away, so she clumsily got out of her nest, and received a hiss after she treaded on someone's tail. She padded back to the entrance of the camp and sat next to Firedaze, who stared at her in surprise. Then he smirked.

"Couldn't get enough of _this_, could you? I don't blame ya, though, I _am_ pretty addictive." He mewed smoothly. Bluedust scoffed.

"Puh-lease, I can't even stand to _look_ at the likes of you, so why start now?"

"Why not?" Firedaze asked, pouting.

"Just shut up before we wake the whole clan up." Bluedust cuffed his ear lightly. Firedaze slumped in his perch by a bush.

"Why is it that the pretty she-cats are always so mean?" He mumbled to himself, barely audible. But thanks to Bluedust's sharp hearing, she heard him very clearly.

"Pretty?" She gasped in mock horror. "The great, loyal, awesome, handsome Firedaze thinks a _kittypet_ like me is _pretty_?" Firedaze perked up.

"You think I'm great, loyal, awesome, and _handsome_?" He gawked. Bluedust sighed.

"I was making a point!" She said, exasperated.

"Admit it, you like me!" Firedaze teased.

"I do _not_ like the likes of you!" Bluedust snapped.

"Why so defensive?" Firedaze pressed.

"Okay, I like you, now shut up! Do you _want_ to wake up the clan?" Bluedust snarled. Firedaze looked triumphant, and their conversation died down. He padded closer to her, and twined his tail with hers.

"I like you too." He whispered. Bluedust pulled away.

"Wha? Out of all the pretty _clan-born_ and _single_ she-cats you say that to me? Ha, where have I heard that before?" She retorted, and hurt flashed in his eyes. He looked away for a moment, the pulled away as well.

"I don't hate you... I just want to save you while there's still something to save! You live such a lonely life, with everyone teasing you, bullying you and pushing you closer to the edge-"

"So you pity me? Thanks but no thanks, I don't need pity, I like my life the way it is." Bluedust cut him off. His eyes narrowed.

"As I was saying," he cleared his throat, "I know how that feels. I know no one is perfect, and I thought I knew that no one knew what I was going through. Until I saw you, that noisy collar jingling, and all those cats glaring at you. Despite the hatred radiating off of them, you held your head high, and even smiled! I admired that in you, and I couldn't hide the fact that I was in love..." Firedaze finished. Bluedust gawked at him.

"How would you know how I feel?" She finally mewed.

"I was from StreamClan, but as a kit, I seemed weak and troublesome, so instead of waiting and seeing if I'd die, they threw me in the creek that borders FlameClan and StreamClan. Thornstar, Thornfire then, was taking a walk, knowing that he would soon be leader since the previous leader had only one life left, and he was very sick. So he anxiously padded by the creek, and saw me, trying to beat the current, fighting with my life. He took me in, feeling the pity that I didn't want. But everyone was hostile, even when I became an apprentice, when you came... I know how it feels, trust me." Firedaze concluded. Bluedust stared at him, tears brimming her eyes.

"You're really not going to leave me alone if I turn you down, are you?" She joked.

"Nope!" He replied, twining his tail in her own again. Bluedust felt warm inside, and realized that for the first time, she was experiencing love. _Love_.. The word sounded smooth and sweet even in her thoughts. Their happy scene was ruined when a cat snarled at them.

"Aw, the traitor and kittypet are in love!" A voice cooed. The two leaped apart. Bluedust sneered at the dark shape before her.

"Who are you, why are you in FlameClan territory?" Firedaze hissed.

"Well, I certainly wouldn't expect my own son to say that about the rival clan!" Remarked the cat, stepping into the moonlight, revealing the pale grey pelt of Brackenstar, his fur shining silver.

"You are no father of mine!" Firedaze snarled, stepping forward, but Bluedaze put her tail on his shoulder in a comforting way. Firedaze let his pelt lie flat, and Bluedust sighed in relief, thankful that she was able to do that.

"Relax, I come in peace. I seek a meeting with Thornstar." Bluedust and Firedaze looked each other in the eyes.

"I'll go fetch him." Bluedust replied. On her way there, she crashed into a small body. She looked down and saw Hollypaw sprawled out on the ground.

"Are you okay?" She asked, frantically checking for injuries.

"I'm fine." Replied Hollypaw. "I can get Thornstar, you go back to Firedaze." As she padded away, Bluedust stared at her in surprise. She dashed back to her new mate, and thought a single irrelevant thought, '_FlameClan cats are really heavy sleepers_...'

"Kittypet, where's your leader?" Brackenstar demanded. Firedaze bristled.

"Watch it-"

"He should arrive here shortly." She replied levely, taking the jeer as fuel for her rage. She prayed that Hollypaw wouldn't get caught in the middle of this.

* * *

Hollypaw's Pov

Hollypaw slipped into the mourning clearing, where,(obviously) clan cats mourned for lost friends or family. She gently nudged Thornstar, giving her mother a longing gaze. He looked up in alarm.

"Thornstar, we have a visitor that wishes to speak to you..." She murmured softly to him. His hollow eyes sparked with fury for a heartbeat, and Hollypaw barely caught it, especially with being half blind. He padded after her as she led him to the entrance of the FlameClan camp.

"I knew it, it's _you_." Thornstar snarled.

"Oh, hello, brother." Brackenstar purred.

"Shut up, I don't have a brother, I _had_ a mate to be close to, but unfortunately, a certain someone killed her." Thornstar sneered. Brackenstar put a look of mock hurt on.

"How dare you accuse me of killing your own mate!" He gasped.

"She had your fur in her claws." Thornstar replied blankly.

"I could have been trying to save her, but she got confused and rounded on me!" The grey leader defended.

"You and I created the technique that creates that type of killing blow!" Thornstar snapped.

"So what if I did it? She was turning out to be a great warrior, queen and threat to my clan." Brackenstar shrugged. Thornstar snapped and lunged towards his so called brother, and Hollypaw's eye widened. Before she could intervene, in a split second, the clouds covered the moon. The leaders didn't notice this, so in what seemed like slow motion, she leapt between the two leaders, bowling them over.

"That's enough! What has happened has already passed. Brackenstar, I knew StreamClan was different from us in many ways, but one thing that sticks out in the differences is that we aren't murdurers, _you_ are." She snapped coldly at the surprised Brackenstar. Hollypaw rounded on Thornstar. "Thornstar, you are an honorable leader that I could depend on at any time. But how do expect that to stay the same if you attack another leader? Consider your reputation and your surroundings, both of you! Perhaps instead of in front of two young warriors and a new apprentice, you could have been at a gathering! I know not any truce could hold you two back. And if the rest of the clan found out, what would they think of you? Brackenstar, all respect and honor would be erased from your reputation, and what do you think would happen if you had a bunch of angry FlameClan cats out for your head?! Thornstar, in your own territory you almost started a fight literally right outside of the camp!" Hollypaw spat, seething with an unknown source of rage. Her mind began to spin, her small shoulders quivering... She felt a gentle tail on her shoulder, and she saw her mother's spirit gazing at her in a comforting way. She began to calm down. But the young apprentice refused to let those two go unpunished. She lashed her tail once more.

"Hollypaw-" Bluedust started.

"No, let the so called "wise" apprentice speak." Brackenstar cut her short with his brisk growl.

"Have you two no shame? Being told off by an apprentice! Two great leaders breaking the Warrior Code! That's certainly a first! You may not kill. You may not cross borders without a good reason, and to provoke a fight so near the camp?! Why didn't you see or even notice the sign StarClan sent?" She hissed, claws kneeding the ground. Bluedust walked over boldly and nudged her. Hollypaw flinched at the sudden contact.

"Come, it'll be alright.." Her mentor mewed gently. Hollypaw shrank back. Suddenly remembering the harsh words her brothers had spouted.

"Thornstar." She meowed coldly. He flinched at her tone, but looked at her, "is it true that... That I wasn't Blossomstorm's daughter? Or yours?" Her voice wavered slightly. Thornstar looked taken aback, then he slowly lowered his head.

"I'm _sorry_..." He replied softly. Hollypaw's shoulders shook again, but this time laughter erupted from her.

"So that's it? That explains _everything_! I can't believe I hadn't figured it out! But if I am not your daughter... If I am not Hollypaw of FlameClan, sister to Flamepaw and Dewpaw, and daughter of Blossomstorm and Thornstar, than _who am I_?" Thornstar looked away.

"I don't know... And I'm sorry about that. You never were my daughter.." Hollypaw scoffed.

"Sorry? Sorry won't cut it, _pal_! I've been living a lie my whole entire life, and now, I can't even find the truth!" Hollypaw ran off, with her mentor trailing behind. She curled up close to the Bramble Cavern, and shut her eyes, letting the information sink into her brain. '_Thornstar and Brackenstar are brothers, Brackenstar is a MURDERER, Bluedust and Firedaze are now mates, and... And I don't know who I am anymore...'_ She sighed, releasing the tension in her muscles. Suddenly, a rustle was heard behind her, and she leapt up, only to find a panting blue-grey mentor with dusty amber eyes.

"Hollypaw.. You.. You shouldn't in off like... That!" Bluedust chided.

"I'll do what I want to do-"

"Don't you dare talk to your mentor that way!" Snapped Bluedust, and Hollypaw realized we rude display.

"I'm sorry, Bluedust..." She murmured, dipping her head in apology.

"Yeah, well, remember what you said earlier? Sorry won't cut it. You're spending a week taking care of our elders! And I thought we were going to learn how to night train..." Bluedust replied. Hollypaw nodded emotionlessly, hiding her disappointment. She trudged into the apprentice den and curled up in her nest.

* * *

Petalpaw's Pov

Petalpaw snorted in amusement as she saw her mentor cry out in distress.

"No! There's no more fresh kill? Fox dung! I worked all night caring for Fernwillow, and this is my reward?" Miststream hissed, mercilessly tearing at the grass. Petalpaw sighed after a good laugh. She tossed the shrew she was hiding behind her back to her mentor, who sent her a playful glare. Petalpaw thought about that... Thing.

* * *

*FLASHBACK*

_Petalpaw woke in a starry clearing, the two cats from earlier trying to send the same message as before._

_"This will be-" the picture jagged again, "the last time we'll be able to warn you-" the she-cat hissed in frustration, so her companion took over._

_"You must find-" the image jagged, and as it all faded, a snarl was heard, and blood spattered onto the ground. Suddenly, the scene changed completely. She was in her own camp, but it was dark and colorless. She took a step back, but the ground beneath her crumpled._

_"Is this what will happen?" She asked aloud, her voice echoing through the hollow air. "Is this what will happen if I don't find the 'other cat in the prophecy?'" Her level and bold voice rang out, but what surprised her was the response._

_"No. This will happen either way. The ground will crumble at the weight of a fly, the world will be forever stuck in a brittle, cold Leaf Bare. Never again will even the two legs see color again, and it will happen even if you find your little companion." Petalpaw jumped. She knew that voice! It was Shiverpaw! _

_"Liar! You can't stop me from saving this world! I'll use the time I have, I'm not wasting this!" She screeched. _

_"I wasn't lying..." Shiverpaw replied. The scene changed again, to a strange rocky place, where a slightly older version of herself lay on the ground, barely breathing. Hollypaw was there, frantically looking for things to do. _

_"No! Stop it!" Petalpaw cried, but neither of the two in the vision stopped. As the older Peralpaw's eyes began to droop and hollow, Hollypaw screeched something. Tears filling her eyes, Petalpaw looked away, missing the last part..._

* * *

*END FLASHBACK.*

"Petalpaw?" Miststream prodded her, concern evident on her face. Petalpaw shook her head to clear her mind.

"Wha? Oh, sorry, I must have spaced out for a moment!" Petalpaw frantically fixed her composure.

"As I was saying, we're running low on marigold, so we should go out _after_ battle training to get some." Petalpaw nodded in understanding. They padded to the training clearing, and Petalpaw watched in amazement as Blackpaw reared back and kicked his mentor away with his forepaws. And while flying back, Orangeleaf reached out one forepaw and hooked it onto her apprentice's cheek, which seemed difficult considering that they were sparring with claws seethed. Blackpaw twisted to keep his balance, and with mighty skill, he managed to pin his mentor down. After the sparring match, Petalpaw gasped loudly, startling the two cats intent on training.

"Wow, Blackpaw, that was amazing, you should become a warrior soon!" She gaped, and Orangeleaf purred.

"Well of course, he's the eldest apprentice in the clan, and under the training of none other than me." She joked.

"Mind if we join you?" Miststream asked.

"Not at all, if you can keep up." Orangeleaf replied playfully.

"Is that a challenge?" Miststream glared playfully at her friend, "if it truly is, than challenge accepted."

"Okay, Blackpaw, how about we demonstrate one of our simpler moves for them?" Before he could reply, Petalpaw intervened.

"No, I want to try the one you just used!" She demanded. All three elder cats stared at her. Then Miststream cleared her throat.

"Very well, but don't be too shocked if you don't get on your first try, it's a rather advanced move." Petalpaw mimicked what Blackpaw did as did Miststream to Orangleleaf, and they performed the move to perfection- almost. At the last part, Petalpaw slipped and fell, landing on her haunches. Despite that embarrassing display, Petalpaw puffed out her chest in pride and triumph.

"Wow, that was great!" Blackpaw praised through the shocked and awkwardm silence.

"Thanks." Breathed Petalpaw. It kind of surprised her that he commented on her performance, since he hardly uttered even the smallest sound.

"And... My apprentice is talented!" Petalpaw eyed Miststream, who coughed indignantly, "I mean even more talented than I thought!" Petalpaw chatted with Blackpaw while Orangeleaf and Miststream quarreled about who's apprentice exactly made a better performance. When they reached the camp, Petalpaw noticed Bluedust and Firedaze sitting together, sharing tongues, and she silently wondered what had happened between them. Then she saw Hollypaw trudging out of the medicine den with mouse bile wrapped in a leaf on a twig. She carefully padded to the elders' den, and when Peralpaw went to see what was going on in there, she saw that the elders' usually messy den was spotless, and Hollypaw was currently cleaning the ticks and fleas off of the elders. Noticing another cats presence in the den, she snapped at them.

"Whad'dya want?" Petalpaw purred.

"To pay my best friend a visit."

"Oh, sorry, Petalpaw, as you can see, I'm in trouble!" Hollypaw growled. _'Odd,'_ thought Petalpaw, _'she never used to act like this...'_ Petalpaw decided to ignore this and smirk at her friend.

"I never took you as a trouble maker, what'd you do?" Petalpaw asked curiously. Hollypaw sighed.

"Long story, I'll explain, just let me get some fresh kill for the elders." Petalpaw nodded eagerly, and patiently waited for her friend to finish. As Hollypaw washed her paws by the border stream, she explained what had happened.

"Wow, so even when Bluedust told you to stop, you still attacked him?" Petalpaw pressed.

"That apprentice was really getting annoying," the younger cat flicked her tail tip.

"Well, I'm happy you did that, because now, I don't have to take care of the elders; you do!" Petalpaw teased.

"Yeah, now pipe down about it!" Hollypaw hissed.

"G'night, Hollypaw." Petalpaw mewed, padding back to camp. Petalpaw curled up in her nest, longing for the comfort of her mentor, she needed to confine on someone, but she knew no one would believe her. Even if Hollypaw did, she would be laying such a big burden on her friend. The same with her brother, Stormpaw. But sadly, Miststream was caring for the badly injured Fernwillow, who almost died in the recent battle with StreamClan. Petalpaw refused to sleep, dreading whatever ream she would get this time. She still remembered the one from the night before as clear as day, thanks to her stupid photographic memory. When Petalpaw finally drifted off to sleep, no strange dreams came to her, which she was very grateful for.

* * *

Petalpaw woke up to the sun's brright rays beating onto her face. Mentally groaning, she blinked sleep out of her eyes. That was the best sleep she had had in _ages_. she stretched, giving a contented sigh.

"Did you sleep well?" Miststream asked gently. Petalpaw felt a twinge of shame and embarrassment.

"Miststream?" She began uneasily.

"What is it, are you not feeling well?" The elder cat asked frantically, with a hint of a complaint in her voice.

"Oh, no, that's not it at all!" Petalpaw insisted. Miststream sighed in relief, and nodded, granting her the permission to continue. "Why is it that you won't allow me to help you look after Fernwillow?" The elder she-cat stiffened.

"It's a long, long story that I certainly do not want you to know about quite yet. Not until you've earned your Medicine cat name, at least."

"But-"

"Do not talk back to me, my decision has been made, and confirmed. I do not want this topic to come up again-"

"Listen to me!" Petalpaw snapped. Her mentor stared at her, astonished. "This is stressing you too much! It's affecting my training, your concentration, and your health! I'm concerned about you!" She lashed her tail in indignation. Miststream gave up.

"You truly want to know?"

"Yes!"

"Then follow me..."

**A/N: How was that? I'm sorry for the wait, I was just stumped for a while... Fishsticsndip, I really appreciate the naming tips you gave me. "Sapphirebird" and "Crystalleaf" are now "Greybird and "Orangeleaf". And Gentlekit, thank you for speaking up about that, I guess I didn't really consider that all too much, so I hope the "new" Hollypaw suits your likings a bit more, if not, then please confront me about it again! Oh, and sorry for making you *barf*. Also thanks to:**

**Petalwish**

**Moonlit Demise**

**Moonbeam141**

**For reviewing this story, it's really appreciated!**

**I do not own Warriors, the Erins do, but I do own Hollypaw. I also don't own the wonderfully talented Petalpaw, who belongs to my good friend, Petalwish! **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

Peralpaw's Pov

Petalpaw sucked in a breath as her mentor got in a more comfortable position- _again_. Miststream had been stalling for what seemed like _moons_! The younger cat felt as if she were about to snap when Hollypaw rushed in.

"Miststream! Petalpaw, Eagletalon's ill!" She gasped in panic. Petalpaw hissed in frustration, and Hollypaw blinked innocently at her. Miststream sighed.

"Petalpaw, stay here, I'll tend to Eagletalon. If it's bad, I'll call you over." She ordered, following Hollypaw out of the Medicine Den.

"And yet Hollypaw's allowed to go..." Petalpaw muttered, kicking a nearby pebble. She froze. '_Since when were there pebbles in the Medicine Den?'_ She asked herself. She quickly began to investigate the den for the source of the pebble.

"Petalpaw, what are you doing?" Miststream asked.

"I-I found this pebble and I realized tha-"

"I thought your name was _Petal_paw, not _Pebble_paw! Though they sound rather similar, they are definitely not the same. Pass the feverfew and tansy, it's only a minor case of Whitecough." Miststream's tease morphed into an order. Petalpaw nodded, carefully plucking the said herbs from the piles and giving them to her mentor. Once her mentor was gone, Petalpaw immediately began searching for where the pebble came from again. She finally had dug through all the piles and piles of herbs stored in the den that would actually be enormous if there were no herbs. She felt cold air from a dark patch behind some brambles. She wove her way through the sharp thorns until she broke into a dark, cold cavern. She wandered for almost a heartbeat before she heard her name being called. Suddenly remembering her mentor, Petalpaw dove back into the warmer, more comfortable section of the den. She cautiously poked her head out of a pile of herbs and unfortunately was spotted. Hollypaw let out a mrrow of laughter while Miststream eyed her suspiciously.

"You called?" Petalpaw asked playfully, but seeing as her mentor's expression hadn't wavered, she knew she wouldn't get out of it that easily.

"Yeah, I was wondering where you were..." Miststream began in mock curiosity.

"I was just curious to see if we had any rotten herbs in the back." Petalpaw replied, shuffling her paws nervously, as if expecting punishment. Miststream sighed.

"Very well, Petalpaw, just don't do it again." Miststream left to go get some fresh kill, but Hollypaw stayed back with Petalpaw.

"Hey, there seems to be something bothering you, you've been so distracted lately." She confirmed, and Petalpaw found herself wondering whether to tell her friend about her dreams or not. But then something struck her in the side, sending a jolt through her. She had gotten that same dream every night for a while, but ever since she heard Shiverpaw again, and those two StarClan cats got attacked, they stopped! Something bad must've happened, something _terrible_ in StarClan! Ignoring her friend, Petalpaw began to pace around. Hollypaw cleared her throat.

"Oh! No, nothing is bothering me, I'm just a bit worried about Miststream, she's been acting stranger than I have lately." Petalpaw replied. That was a... _Portion_ of the truth. Hollypaw eyed her before shrugging it off. She brightened for a moment.

"Hey, I heard you had battle training yesterday! How did it go?" She demanded. Petalpaw mrrowed in amusement.

"It went great! In fact," her eyes twinkled playfully, "I almost mastered one of the moves that Blackpaw just learned!" Hollypaw gaped at her.

"No way, really?" She purred.

"Yes way! I mean, I _am_ the wonderfully talented Petalpaw!" Hollypaw smiled playfully.

"How did this happen? Your _brother_ is the one with the arrogant mentor who might or may already has rubbed off on him, not you!" She teased. Petalpaw gently cuffed her friend's ear.

"How did this happen? Your _brothers_ are the grumpy, bratty cats of your litter, not you!" She countered with a smirk. It was erased off of her face when she saw Hollypaw wince slightly. Then she quickly fixed her composure.

"Ha ha, very funny," she mewed sarcastically. Petalpaw flashed her a concerned glance, then gasped in mock horror.

"Oh my! You've never used that tone on me before! I thought we were friends!" She exclaimed, pretending to cry. Hollypaw hit her forepaw onto Petalpaw's head.

"Suck it up, Petal_kit_! Oh, sorry, not your name is it? Well it suits you!" Petalpaw pouted.

"Who put thorns in your bedding this morning?"

"Two leaders and a mentor." Hollypaw mumbled in a barely audible voice. Petalpaw's eyes widened.

"What?!" Hollypaw looked up in shock, then began to laugh.

"Oh, Hahaha! What I meant was, last night, I had this dream that I was having my warrior assessment and I was supposed to spar with Thornstar! But then, he turned into two cats and Bluedust told me that I had to win or I would have to be an apprentice for the rest of my life!" She said swiftly in one breath. Petalpaw laughed as well, only half believing what her friend had told her.

"Well you don't want that dean to come true, don't you have training or patrolling to do?" She straightened up instantly, jumping to her feet.

"Why yes I do! Argh! Bluedust's going to be so mad at me!" Hollypaw's voice trailed off as she ran out of the camp in the direction of the training clearing, known as the Springy Clearing for it's soft, padded, springy grass- the perfect place to train. Petalpaw sighed and quickly began to organize the herb supply. Miststream returned with a tired look on her face. Petalpaw showed her disappointment very clearly. But she still respected her mentor, and decided to let her rest. Suddenly Streampaw padded in and thrusted a vole and mouse at them. Petalpaw scoffed and glared at her after receiving a vole in the head. _I can _not _believe what Stormpaw sees in that cat! Sure, I guess she's pretty, but still! He's too busy mooning over her to see what she really is like! And-_

"Hey, Petalpaw, lets talk, I need to talk to you, _now_." The silver apprentice demanded. Petalpaw stared at her indignantly.

"But I'm hungr-"

"Then bring the StarClan forsaken vole with you!" Snapped the elder apprentice. Petalpaw picked up the vole and followed Streampaw out of the den. Petalpaw took a large bite from the plump piece of prey, chewing thoughtfully and slowly.

"So what did you want to talk about?" She asked, taking another bite. Streampaw drew in a sharp breath, then released it with a sigh. Her firm grew rigid, and she shakily replied.

"I-I think I might be... Pregnant." Petalpaw choked on the vole. Once she had recovered, she nearly screeched.

"_What_?!"

"I think I might be pregnant!" Streampaw repeated. "Please... I'm scared, I'm too young!"

"You got that right..." Petalpaw replied with a reassuring smile. She checked Streampaw's belly, and saw that it was a bit larger than she had realized. Petalpaw straightened up. "May I ask who the father is?" She asked gently, in a coaxing tone. Streampaw began to sob in a mix of joy and sorrow.

"T-the father?" She sniffed. Petalpaw nodded. "The father is... Foxpaw of StreamClan." Petalpaw reared back, about to scold her.

"You-"

"Please don't tell, I really love him... From the moment I first laid eyes on him! We have been meeting at the border for some time, but I have no true regrets. I will care for my kits with all I have!" Petalpaw sighed.

"Honestly, it's not like you'll be exiled! You didn't destroy our clan! Our clan won't be wiped out like DawnClan, we are strong, healthy cats, and it won't affect us that one apprentice broke the warrior code!" Streampaw lowered her head.

"So you are going to tell, huh?" She asked in a dark, sad voice.

"I'm sorry, Streampaw, but I have to. Have you told Foxpaw?" Streampaw's eyes darkened in grief.

"He... He died... He drowned in the stream." Her voice cracked. Petalpaw felt a twinge of sympathy for the elder apprentice. She also felt a bit shocked to see the level, demanding, bratty Streampaw break down like that.

"Okay..." Petalpaw began awkwardly, "why did you come to me about this?" Streampaw looked at her with sorrowful eyes.

"Because... You're closer to my own age, and I needed that type of comfort. Could you... Please wait until I've become a warrior when you tell Thornstar?" Petalpaw nodded solemnly. Streampaw cast her a grateful glance before padding away.

* * *

Soon after that conversation, Streampaw and Blackpaw became warriors.

"Blackleg, Streamfall! Blackleg, Streamfall!" The clan chanted their names. Petalpaw padded up to her leader.

"Thornstar, may I talk to you in privacy?" She asked him coolly. He nodded and led her to his den.

"Streamfall is expecting kits, but does not wish for me to tell who the father is. After her warriors' vigil, I want her immediately moved into the nursery." Petalpaw mentally rejoiced. _I've always wanted to talk like that!_

"I understand, Petalpaw." Thornstar mewed softly. Petalpaw dipped her head and left. But as soon as she returned to her den, Firedaze, Bluedust, Stormpaw, and Hollypaw burst into camp. On Firedaze's back was what seemed like... Leafstalk! A collective gasp rippled through the crowd.

"Thornstar!" The conscious cats gasped in unison. The said leader poked his head out of his den, then emerged out of it.

"Yes?" He demanded. Bluedust was the first to catch her breath.

"We scented badger, more than one, so we decided to investigate..." She broke off panting.

"But Leafstalk differed with the direction we were going in, so he walked away..." Firedaze suffered another panting fit.

"Without us noticing! We were too concentrated and distracted with tracking the badgers to listen to his say-" Hollypaw looked a bit scared.

"And we only remembered him when we heard him yowl!" Stormpaw continued.

"And we barely saved him!" They finished together. Thornstar twitched his ear.

"And did you rid our territory of the badgers?" He demanded. Bluedust nodded breathlessly. He dipped his head, "very well, then. Take him to Miststream and Petalpaw immediately. Petalpaw felt a jolt go through her.

"B-but Thornstar, Miststream's out gathering herbs!" She warned.

"That shouldn't stop you from treating an injured cat!" Thornstar hissed at her. Petalpaw dipped her head.

"Yes," she mewed softly, "I understand, Thornstar." She rushed into the medicine den and gathered marigold, cobweb, thyme, comfry, and poppyseed in case he woke up in pain while being treated. Leafstalk was moved into the den, and Petalpaw got a closer look at her clanmate, and gasped at the scars and cuts everywhere. His right foreleg was bent in a weird way, and his ear was torn. Blood caked his once brown pelt. Half his face was mauled, and it seemed that he had lost an eye. Petalpaw felt as if the world had stopped in time as her nerves got to her. _What if I let him die? __What will the clan think of me? What if-_ she shook her head, gripping the herbs tightly in her jaws. She had to stay strong. With a sudden burst of determination, she set to work, cleaning his bloodied fur to actually see where the wounds were. She first smeared a marigold poultice onto his face, then Wrapped a cobweb dressing around that half of it, pressing it gently to make sure it was secure. A deep gash sat on Leafstalk's shoulder, seeming to taunt the apprentice. As she worked, more thoughts buzzed in her mind, _it really _shouldn't _matter that Miststream isn't here, I've becone too dependant on her... _Petalpaw pressed the cobweb onto the gash, seeming to fade the teases, though her mind still raged. After the wound had stopped bleeding, she chewed the marigold into a poultice and lathered it onto the wound, muffling the taunts further. She repeated this process for all of his deeper wounds, then pushed soft, fresh moss under his crippled leg after finding out it was indeed broken. He woke up with a soft groan. She let out a breath.

"How do you feel?" She asked gently, in a soothing tone to calm his nerves. If that didn't work she always had the thyme for his shock. He blinked at her with his one eye, then flinched.

"M-Miststream?" He whispered. Petalpaw purred at the thought of being as great as her mentor. She looked at him gently before replying.

"I'm afraid not, it's Petalpaw. But how are you feeling?" She mewed softly to him.

"I feel better... But what happened?" Petalpaw explained the situation and his injuries.

"It's amazing you were able to wake up so soon, in fact, almost unbelievable. It seems that you're going to make a great recovery, you're a strong cat, and you're part of FlameClan- I will not allow you to die." Her speech was proud and wise, though she was young and inexperienced. Leafstalk seemed to brighten slightly. "But unfortunately, neither Miststream nor I will let you out of here until you're ready, so you shouldn't strain yourself until then." He nodded.

"Was anyone else injured?" He mewed to her.

"Yes, but not as badly as you. Would you like some poppy seeds?" She offered. He nodded. She gave him the poppy seeds and she watched as he fell soundly asleep. Once he was snoring softly, she joined him, and sleep took her the moment he head hit the nest.

* * *

Hollypaw's Pov

Hollypaw paced around. _I should have seen that coming! I should have cast out my "hidden senses" or other and found the badgers! That way we would have all been ready to fight! If anyone should have gotten hurt, it would be me!_ She felt guilt overwhelm her, then shook her head. She was probably hurting Petalpaw enough with her sudden attitude change, but if _she_ had been the one to get mauled like that, Petalpaw would have been so upset! She went to go check on them when Miststream dashed into camp.

"Thornstar I scented badger by the twoleg nest where I get my catmint!" She gasped.

"It's alright, Miststream, we've taken care of it, but there's a seriously injured cat waiting in your den." Hollypaw replied before she could stop herself.

"I'm sorry, Miststream, I'm not Thornstar!" She immediately apologized, but before she could hear it, Miststream was gone. She followed after her. Hollypaw arrived at the medicine den to see Miststream checking Leafstalk. She sat back, her eyes shining in shock and pride.

"He's been treated perfectly..." She mewed, eyeing her apprentice, who resembled the exact definition of exhaustion. Hollypaw felt proud of her friend. Knowing that Petalpaw was out cold, she pressed through the lichen that served as curtains to cover the medicine den. But the moment she emerged from the den, she rammed into Stormpaw, who looked depressed.

"Hey, are you alright?" Hollypaw decided it wouldn't hurt to ask him.

"No... The most beautiful she-cat in the whole forest is expecting kits and they certainly aren't mine." He pouted. Hollypaw stared at him, then caught on. Resting her tail on his shoulders, she gave him words of reassurance... Not really.

"Ah, you'll be fine, Streamfall just had to see your idiot side cuz that's the only side you have." She purred. Stormpaw shot her a glare, and she smiled. Grumbling to himself, the older apprentice padded away, his tail tip twitching in annoyance. Hollypaw sighed and turned around, looking for her mentor, or any other warrior. Through her absent minded thinking, Hollypaw rammed into the gigantic blob of sliver and white fur known as Cloudfur, and She noticed that he looked slightly similar to Bluedust.

"Oh, hi, Hollypaw." He mewed.

"Hey, Cloudfur, why do you look like Bluedust?" She said before she could think it over. He jumped.

"B-ah-Whaaaat maaakes yooouuu thiiiink thaaaat?!" He asked, dragging the words in his shock. Hollypaw cocked her head at him, her eyes burning into his skull with suspicion, she shook her head disbelievingly.

"Now, do I have permission to go hunting?" Hollypaw demanded.

"Are you sure that's a good idea? After you just battled a badger that may still be out there?" Cloudfur asked, his fluffy silver hair shifting as he cocked his head in the same way she did, almost mockingly. She huffed, her ear twitching.

"Yes," she mewed, "I think it's a _great_ idea."

"Now, that's no way to talk to a warrior, Hollypaw." Cloudfur chided. Hollypaw bit back a sharp retort, what was she thinking?!

"I'm so sorry, Cloudfur! I didn't mean it!" She apologized, her eyes pleading.

"Only if you take a warrior or someone else with you." Hollypaw brightened.

"Thank you!"

"And remember to be careful!" Cloudfur called. Hollypaw secretly thought he was being too fatherly towards her, but she kind of liked it, since Thornstar never really treated her like that. Hollypaw knew that most of the warriors were either patrolling or resting, so she decided to ask Stormpaw.

"Hi, Stormpaw!" She mewed cheerfully in his ear. He flinched at the loud noise and glared at her, padding away. But Hollypaw placed her paw firmly on his dragging tail, making him whip around and glare at her.

"Look, I'm sorry I said that stuff earlier, I just didn't understand what you were going through. Now can we go hunting?" She meowed. He stared at her, mouth agape, and nodded numbly. Before he knew it, the younger apprentice was pushing his haunches hurriedly out the camp.

"What's the rush, Holly_kit_?" Teased Stormpaw. Hollypaw stared at him in dismay.

"Hey! Just because I'm younger doesn't mean you get to call me a kit!" She pouted, and Stormpaw softly cuffed her cheek with sheathed claws.

"Alright, alright, I'm sorry..." Stormpaw broke off when he spotted the rabbit that Hollypaw was already stalking. _Mouse brain._ She thought to herself. She stepped on a twig and it snapped beneath her wait.

"Fox dung!" She hissed as she gave chase. She saw that the rabbit had run right into the paws of Stormpaw. "My catch!" She wailed like a kit.

"Oh, stop being such a brat, you helped, but _I _caught it!" Stormpaw mewed triumphantly. Hollypaw stuck her nose up and padded away. "First one to catch a squirrel and bring it back wins the first round!" Stormpaw called before racing further in the forest. Hollypaw picked up her pace, searching the area for a squirrel. Then she smelled the sweet aroma of squirrel overwhelmed by the powerful stench of something. Curiosity peeked over the young cat's ears and she followed the scent, wrinkling her nose or coughing at some points. Finally, she reached her destination and saw the most grotesque thing she had ever seen... _Ever._ A squirrel lying dead on the ground, it's flesh ripped as if a bite had been taken from it. The wound was a raw, ripe color that was covered in maggots and other bugs. Hollypaw gagged as she backed away. So that... She swallowed... Was Crowfood. Forcing herself forward, she sniffed the sour rodent. _Wait... What was that?_ She took a big whiff near the dead wounded flesh, and sneezed at the nose full of bugs. But she scented something... A rogue, or perhaps a loner? Something really _had_ bitten out of it!

"How shameful! A cat should never disrespect prey like that!" At her words, Hollypaw kicked dirt over the squirrel. She shook her pelt several times, trying to get the false feeling of her imagination sending bugs into her fur. She finally decided to go to the stream, in hope of rinsing the feeling away. There she saw a squirrel, picking at a nut, nibbling away the hard shell. She slowly crept up on it, but her paw slipped and she almost slid into the stream. Her paw, caked in mud, was twice as heavy as Hollypaw gave chase after the mangy squirrel. The prey was running with nimble tiny paws along the edge of the stream. Hollypaw hissed to herself as it scrambled up a tree. She couldn't stop as she tumbled into the stream, the cold water sending shocks through her. The current dragged at her fluffy pelt as it tried to pull her downstream, away from her clan. Hollypaw tried to call out, but bubbles leaked out and water flooded in. She managed to raise her head for only a heartbeat, and in that time, she shrieked. Suddenly, strong jaws grasped the scruff of her neck, and she was hauled out of the water. She floundered onto the ground, breathing in te sweet air. She looked at her rescuer, slowly turning her head.

"Are you alright...?" The Tom asked her. Hollypaw leapt to her paws, only to sink back down due to her shock.

"I'm fine..." She mumbled, "thanks..."

"No problem. I'm Smoke, you?" Hollypaw eyed him.

"Hollypaw..." She mewed cautiously. Stormpaw bounded into the clearing, looking frantic.

"Hollypaw! Oh my StarClan, are you okay?!" He cried, and she purred in amusement, causing her to cough slightly.

"Oh yeah, she's fine, I mean, _I _saved her." Hollypaw rolled her eyes before shakily getting to her paws.

"Who are you, and why are you in FlameClan territory?" Demanded Stormpaw.

"His name is Smoke, Stormpaw, relax. And he didn't do anything wrong, so don't explode into flying hedghogs." Hollypaw butt in, stumbling slightly. Stormpaw opened his mouth and took a step towards her, but before any sound could escape his mouth, Smoke stepped in.

"Here, you can lean on my shoulder." Hollypaw nodded gratefully, not really caring who was supporting her at the moment. Stormpaw bristled.

"Well since you two are getting so very _cozy_, how about I escort you to our camp?" He hissed through gritted teeth. Smoke only shrugged. As they entered the camp, cats glued their eyes on the apprentices and loner.

"Well, Hollypaw, what have you got here?" Petalpaw mrrowed in amusement.

"Oh, him? The arrogant fur ball who just saved my life from drowning." Petalpaw gasped and glared at her brother, who only shrugged as he glared at Smoke. Hollypaw tensed as Petalpaw steadied her on her wobbly paws. She stumbled on every paw step, and a breeze rippled into the camp, causing her to shiver and sneeze. Petalpaw purred.

"Do you think almost drowning was worth it? I mean, seeing as you're ally moony for that Tom." Hollypaw glared at her friend, then huffed.

"I do not like him, only Bluedust can like an arrogant fur all such as Firedaze, and Smoke's his mini version!" She mewed loudly.

"Sh! Leafstalk is trying to sleep!" Petalpaw hissed in a hushed tone.

"Key word, _trying._" The injured warrior growled. Petalpaw purred.

"Here, you want some thyme for the shock?" She suggested, and Hollypaw shook her head.

"I'm fine, I just want some sleep."

"Well you should sleep in here tonight, you might be sick." Hollypaw sighed as she slouched in the nest. She was shocked to see Thirnstar call a Clan meeting. His yowl rang out, and Hollypaw watched in amazement to see him appointing a Clan name to Smoke, now Smoke_paw_. Hollypaw couldn't believe it, but it was happening. Fernwillow, the sickly dark grey she-cat finally got an apprentice! An enraged shriek was heard throughout the camp, and maybe even all the way to Star Tower.

_"Smoke!"_

* * *

**A/N: Okay folks, there's a slight problem... I need you to be patient and to work with me here. I know that this may seem pretty obvious, but I don't update very often. So if anyone is actually reading this, tell me what I'm doing wrong, and what I need to improve on. I've decided that I will update every month. Unless you'd like me to update more often, but have shorter chapters? Please tell me what you think. **

**And a big thanks to~~~**

**Petalwish**

**Saphirrewolf**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Warriors, Hollyleaf would be alive and active in ThunderClan. We won't see that happening anytime soon, now, will we? And I also don't own Petalpaw! She belongs to Petalwish!**


End file.
